Goodbye
by Anaki911
Summary: Draco was invited to Harry's birthday party; when he got there he was surprised to see his ex-lover. The man he had hurt when they had been together; what will he do? Will he tell Harry or stay silent to keep his friend happy. DM POV


**Title: **_Goodbye_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Pairing(s):**_ HP/SS, RW/HG, implied past DM/SS_

**Warning(s):**_ Slash (m/m)_

**Summary:**_ Draco was invited to Harry's birthday party; when he got there he was surprised to see his ex-lover. The man he had hurt when they had been together; what will he do? Will he tell Harry or stay silent to keep his friend happy._

_**-HPSSHPSSHPSS-**_

It was supposed to be one of those parties where you are supposed to have fun with everyone. It was on July 31, 1999 when he saw him again. He was sitting on the head table next to his new friend. He wondered the reason behind it, but he didn't say anything as one of the host's honorable brothers neared him and led him to one of the tables near the head table. As was custom he went up to the main table with a smile on his face.

"Draco! You made it," Harry Potter, one of the most famous and richest wizards, greeted him with a smile. His emerald eyes seemed to brighten the moment he saw him as if couldn't wait to tell him great news.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Draco said with a small smile. His silver eyes went to the man to Harry's right side.

"This is Severus Snape, my fiancé," Harry said when he noticed the blonde wizard looked at the black haired man next to him. "We are marring next weekend."

"Oh congratulations to the two of you," Draco said surprised.

"Thank you," Severus and Harry said at the same time.

The blonde wizard nodded before he let the redheaded man to guide him to his table not far from there. After he was given some food the blonde looked at the occupants around the table. There were two women one bushy brown hair sitting next to another redhead wizard, and the other witch had red hair like the men around him. He wondered if they were all related.

"Hi my name is Draco Malfoy," the man greeted with a nod.

"My name is Ronald Weasley and this is my wife Hermione Weasley nee Granger," the redheaded sitting next to the brown haired woman said with a nod of his own. "The ones on either side of you are my brothers Fred and George, my sister Ginevra or Ginny as she prefers, and Charlie. The one that brought you here is William but we call him Bill he is the eldest of us; we have another brother he's sitting with our parents and his fiancé, his name is Percy."

"Are all of you closer to Harry?"

"Yes, we've been friends since we were five," Ronald answered with a slight smile.

"What about his fiancé?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence, during which everyone was eating.

The blonde wizard watched as everyone around the table looked at each other as if communicating and seeing if they should tell him anything at all. For a moment Draco wondered if he had done the right thing by asking. Hermione looked at the head table, and the blonde followed her gaze to find the couple kissing. When they separated Severus seemed to be talking in a soft voice to the younger man a smile present on his usual stern face. The man seemed to be at ease, his onyx eyes looked at the raven hair wizard in both possessiveness and love.

"They have known each other for almost eight years, and they have been engage for two years today," Hermione answered getting Draco's attention at once.

"You all seemed to not like him," Draco said carefully. He wondered how the two wizards had met each other, and if Harry knew that Severus and he had been together for a while before they had separated.

"Severus is a very reserve man," Ginny said softly. "He never really talks to others unless Harry is present. I think that he really loves Harry."

Draco studied the witch sitting across from him; she seemed sincere with her reply. He nodded in acknowledgement before looking at the others. The couple seemed to look at each other same as the twins, and Charlie. They didn't seem to disagree with their sister. The blonde wanted to ask more, but he knew that it would be suspicious if he did so he stayed silent and waited. Maybe one of them would elaborate voluntary.

"Harry has always been careful when he met others," Ronald begun to explain suddenly in a neutral tone. "When he brought Severus to meet us five years ago, we were all surprised that he hadn't said anything to us about the man. You see, harry is very talk active when it comes to someone he has met. It has always been like that, but he never said a word about Severus for three years."

"So you were worry about him?" Draco guesses, making it sound like a question.

"In a way, but not anymore if that's what you are really asking," Charlie said suddenly. The man seemed to not talk much around anyone, but it seemed that everyone paid attention to him when he did talk. "He looks very happy, same as Severus."

"You seem to know him well," Draco said making the other lock eyes with him for a second.

"No, Harry doesn't talk much about what has been of Severus before they met. I do know though that Severus used to have a partner but they separated when he met Harry. Or so Harry told me," Charlie said looking at the couple that were now dancing a slow song.

Draco didn't say anything after that; he knew who Severus had been with. It was almost eight years ago that the man had broken things with him because he had found the blonde with someone else in bed. The man had seemed so shaken, but he had stood his ground at the doorway of the bedroom and dump Draco in front of the other in bed.

After the table was cleared and most of the occupants found a dance partner the blond was left with Charlie Weasley. The redheaded seemed to be studying Harry and Severus as the couple danced. For a moment Draco wondered if he hadn't cheated on Severus would the man had asked him to marry him.

Draco's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Harry neared the table with Severus at his side. The blonde wizard wondered what was going to happen, and if Severus would tell Harry that they had been together before. He knew that the raven haired wizard didn't know or he would probably have been cursed and sent on his merry way.

"Draco, why haven't you danced?" Harry asked with a small frown on his face as if worry his friend wasn't having a good time.

"I don't have a partner to dance with right now, Harry," Draco said looking at the raven haired man with a small smile.

"Oh no worries then, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind dancing with you," Harry said before turning to his fiancé. "Would you, Severus?"

Draco watched as the man looked at his fiancé in surprised. The man seemed to want to decline his lover's offer but the onyx eyes that had always looked cold and emotionless to Draco were currently in a state of conflict. It was as if he didn't want to dance with the blonde, but knew that if he decline his fiancé's petition that he would make those emerald eyes look sad.

"You are always getting your way," Severus finally sighed.

"That's because you can't resist me," Harry said with a large smile.

Severus shook his head slightly in amusement before kissing Harry lightly on the lips before turning to Draco and offering his hand to the blonde. Draco stood there for a moment and looked at Harry not sure if it was really okay to dance with the man he had once loved. The raven haired man smiled at him and nodded before sitting down next to Charlie. Draco went to the dance floor with Severus and at once begun to dance the slow song that was currently playing.

"I hope you keep acting as if we don't know each other," Severus said in a cold tone.

"I'm not that stupid," Draco said looking in Harry's direction. "I just wonder if you really cared for me or if you were only pretending."

"I used to care, but not like I care for Harry now," the man answered in a neutral tone.

Draco knew that the man was trying to cover what he really was feeling when he talked in that tone. Or was he just imagining things, hoping that Severus still cared for him after all these years. For a moment Draco wanted to kiss the man, but when he turned to look at the man once again he noticed that the onyx eyes were looking in his fiancé's direction. His eyes seemed to shine with possessiveness and longing, as if wanting for the song to end at that moment so he could be next to Harry once again.

"You really love him," Draco whispered as he stopped the man.

Severus looked at him with a small frown before he nodded in reply.

"Please tell Harry that I had to leave because of an urgent business. Goodbye Severus Snape, I wish you all the happiness in the world. You and Harry deserve it."

"Goodbye Mister Malfoy," Severus said as the blonde turned and left.

It hurt Draco that Severus didn't call him by his given name but knew that he deserved it. He had hurt the man that had given him love, and he had ruined everything. He left the party with a new found peace, even when his heart hurt for a lost love.

**The End**

_**Well here's another fanfic, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review.**_

_**-Anaki**_


End file.
